a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite training goal, and particularly to a composite training goal with a travelling goalkeeping frame at the front thereof.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a goal is an n-shaped frame vertically extending from a ground with a support bracket being formed at the rear thereof. A net is attached to the support bracket for blocking a scoring ball extending through the frame. A game rule to score a goal is that a goalkeeper defends at front of the goal for preventing an offensive player from scoring a goal. So, it is required to exercise sufficiently to improve offensive or defensive skills for a ball game to score a goal.
It usually takes a child quite a long time to exercise basic movements of a ball game for being a player. Sometimes it needs to help the child to exercise the basic movements through playing a game. However, the conventional goal is not designed to help a child to exercise or prevent a child from being hit by a ball.